Don't You Remember
by Ajb216
Summary: A future one shot. Austin left Ally all alone. He is back and she has a little surprise for him and he is not expecting it. Please read and review. It is a lot better than it sounds. Wow that sounded really conceited but I think it is really true. Give it a try. Thanks. REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the song used, Adele does.**

Ten years. Those ten years have made my life so bland it is almost funny. We were supposed to be together forever. It was more like "We'll be together until I don't need you anymore," The pretty actress probably didn't help the situation much.

That day is etched into my head permanently. I remember walking into the practice room, and I saw the note. The awful note that said:  
"Hey Ally,  
I moved to Cali. You don't have to worry about writing songs for me anymore.  
-Austin

The story of "Austin and Ally" is one of the most confusing stories I have ever heard, seen or been in. Long story short Austin and I dated for maybe a year before that stupid actress came. Then he left without any goodbyes or anything, just telling me he didn't need me anymore.

I know it's been years, but I haven't completely gotten over Austin quite yet. There is one thing that has come out good from those long, long years: no more stage fright. Being ticked off about stuff for a long time fueled me to actually do something about it. So far no luck with record labels, but I'm not devastated yet, I may still have a few tricks up my sleeves. And my next attempt will be soon, very soon.

Everyone knows Starr records and their big star Austin Moon, and everyone knows Austin and Mr. Starr are coming to Miami today at the park at around noon. Lets just say they are very thorough tweeters. Also everyone knows they leave their equipment out a little to long after the performance. I really hope you see where I'm going with this. I highly doubt that Austin will recognize me because I may have changed a little. A little meaning much longer hair with a wide variety of colors in the brown hair. And also I don't have the little sweet voice anymore, I have a really strong voice that has a wide range. Get sweet revenge on Austin and show Mr. Starr my talents. Two birds with one stone.

I walked into the park practically bouncing from excitement. I can hear his pop voice ringing out the speakers. A pang of pain hits me hard in the heart. He still sings the songs I wrote for him.

Eventually his set ends and I quickly get on stage right after and plug in my phone. The beautiful chords spill out. I stand at the mic and wait for the beginning of the singing part to come.

_" When will I see you again?  
You left with no goodbye, not a single word was said  
No final kiss to seal anything  
I had no idea of the state we were in_

_I know I have a fickle heart and a bitterness  
And a wandering eye and a heaviness in my head_

_But don't you remember? Don't you remember?  
The reason you loved me before  
Baby, please remember me once more"_

I look over at Austin and see a very puzzled look on his face. I smile a little but continue

_"When was the last time you thought of me?  
Or have you completely erased me from your memory?  
I often think about where I would roam  
More I do, the less I know_

_But I know I have a fickle heart and a bitterness  
And a wandering eye and a heaviness in my head_

_But don't you remember? Don't you remember?  
The reason you loved me before  
Baby, please remember me once more"_

I look over to Austin once again and see his eyes almost popping out of his head. I guess he figured out who I was. I do a little wave at him and I get a small pathetic wave back from him. It took everything in me not to start laughing.

_"I gave you the space so you could breathe  
I kept my distance so you would be free  
And hope that you find the missing piece  
To bring you back to me_

_Why don't you remember? Don't you remember?  
The reason you loved me before  
Baby, please remember me once more_

_When will I see you again?"_

"Hi everyone. My name is Ally Dawson encase you don't remember me from ten years ago. Just a reminder I was Austin Moon's song writer until he kicked me to the curb. I really hope you all liked that piece. It comes from the heart," when I say the last part I look at Austin then walk off the stage.

"Ally, so good to see you!" Says a masculine voice. I whip around to see Mr. Starr grinning.

"Hi Mr. Starr. How are you?" I ask.

"Pretty good, but you know what would be even better is if you sign with Starr records," he states.

Now it's my turn to smile like an idiot. "I'd love too,"

"Great see you at my office tomorrow at two, okay?"

"Perfect," I soon start walking back to Sonic Boom but I'm pretty sure I was skipping not walking. I walk into the store and see a blonde sitting on the counter. "Excuse me but can you please get off the counter?"

"Sorry just a habit," he says turning around. His stupid smile is gleaming. Is it possible to hate someone you love?

"Doesn't a habit mean you do it about every day and haven't stopped?" His smile faltered. "Why are you here?"

"Jimmy wanted me to do a show here," he says coolly.

"I mean in the store. What are you doing in the store?"

"You said you wanted to see me in the song, so here I am," he replies.

"I believe I sang about wanting you to remember me, not coming and visiting me,"

"You think I forgot about you. I missed you so much. None of the professional songwriters were as good as you. Then I lost my phone at the airport so I couldn't call. Yes I haven't seen you in so long but don't you dare say I forgot about you," he finished with his voice getting louder and louder with every sentence until he was at a full shout. Another good thing about the ten years is that I got thicker skin, so his shouting did not faze me at all.

"You didn't even have the decency to say bye to my face or in that note," I yelled back at him. I can feel the tears brimming my eyes, but I push them back.

"It isn't all my fault you know. You could've called Jimmy to get to me but no you lost all contact with me so I couldn't get your number on my new phone," he is now practically screaming this at this point.

I lower my voice to a low whisper, tears slowly escaping my eyes. "You left me for ten whole years. You didn't even make an effort to get back in touch with me. You left me almost all alone. I thought it was because of something I had done. I was heart broken then so imagine when Dez and Trish got married and moved away. I was literally broken. I wouldn't come out of my room for days because of it. I loved you so much then you left with that actress and never came back to visit or anything. I will never take pity on your side of the story," I say still fighting back most of my tears but some get away from me.

"I know I screwed up big time but please forgive me. I still love you," with that he kisses me gently on the lips. He quickly pulls away and asks "What do you say, can we pretend that never happened?"

"I don't know if I can forget," I answer.

"Please try," is all he says before kissing me again. This one is a little shorter than the other one. He pulls away once again. This time he walks to the door.

I call after him. He turns around. "I'll try to as long as you will never leave me again,"

"Deal. See you tomorrow," he sends me his famous smirk and leaves. He better not break that deal.


	2. Important

**There is a very important poll on my profile. Please check it out or if you are a guest, just put a review for your choice and have the review say like "this one" or something along those lines.**


End file.
